


We Will Go Home

by captaincarter01



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincarter01/pseuds/captaincarter01
Summary: After the Thanos's ''snap'' Steve Rogers find himself where he doesn't expect.





	We Will Go Home

**Author's Note:**

> It's a complicated story about the logical way. Let's say, Steve didn't turn into the dust. He had a thing like a soul transfer. Please just read, don't stick around the mistakes.  
> I hope you will like it.

 

 

 

  When he opened his eyes, he wasn't in the Wakanda.   
  Just a blink. And a snap sound still rings in his ears. 

 

 Where is he?  
 What happened to his friends?  
 What happened to him?

 He slowly stood and began to look carefully around. He is on alert. He was still on the battlefield just before a blink. The room he is in was as strangely foreign as it was familiar. He knows this place. He was here before. He tried to remember his memories when he thinks about it they seemed like belong to the different life.

  _Because they are..._

 Last time he came here, he was in pain about losing an old friend and everywhere was destroyed after bombardment. 

  _You won't be alone._

The voice rising from the memories reminded to him of the other person next to him when he came here. _Since when he needs a reminder?_ His heart broke with noticing that.

 

 "We both know that beard is not your style."

 

 When he heard the familiar voice, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Before returning harshly he thought _is this a thing like Wanda's mind games?_

  Peggy never changed. There was a red dress on her. She is leaning against the wall, looks to Steve. 

"Aren't you glad you saw me?"

 "I have learned not to hope since I began to confuse reality with imagination."

 A laugh, '' You are always very dramatic. ''

 When Peggy getting closer to him, he takes steps backward. When she notices that, she stop. _He was not ready for this. If this is a dream, he wasn't ready. He can't take the chance that losing her again. How long did he have to stand this?_

  ''You should not be here Steve. Your time doesn't come yet.''

 A sassy smile, '' I thought the time was invalid for me. ''  
 '' Time always succeeds in reaching us. But for you that day, it is not today. ''

 Steve slowly looked around.

  "If I keep going? What if I come with you? ''

 "We will go home."

 ''The home is a complex concept, perhaps a concept doesn't exist for me anymore. "  
 

 Peggy steps up to Steve, raise her hand to his cheek. Steve closed his eyes with the heat he felt.

 ''You know you have a house, Steve. If you continue, can you deal with this? In time you can stand without hating yourself? I don't let you live it this to yourself. Our time has not come yet.''  
 ''Sometimes it feels like it will never come.''

 ''Of course, it will come. I will be waiting for you here until your time comes.''

 Steve smiled with pain and continued Peggy's sentence

 ''And we will go home.''  
 Peggy approached him with a sad head shake.

 ''Yeah. But not now. You have unfinished business in the world. Someone needs to help Tony and get support to him. They're all ruined, Steve. Fury called for help. She will be on Earth soon. Collect everyone and try to set up an order until she arrives.''

 "You always know what should do, don't you?"

 ''I had plenty of free time.''  
 Peggy slowly pulled herself back.

 ''Time to go. Goodbye, my darling. "

 He said a sentence that he should say _a long time ago._

 ''Goodbye, Peggy.''

 

 Another blink. 

 Steve found himself in Wakanda. Thor and he catch each other's eye. He took a deep breath and stood up.

 There was work to do until he goes home.

 

 


End file.
